


Special Plaything

by kittencauldrone



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, hella kinky, sub!cronus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittencauldrone/pseuds/kittencauldrone
Summary: I really wanted to write some smutty Bronus so here





	

Heart racing, breathing labored, and a blush from ear to ear. A harsh forced breath was let out through his nose for his mouth was gagged. The blush extended down from his cheeks to his shoulders and chest as he lay there writhing in pure unadulterated bliss. He thought that he just may as well die happy now as distant sounds of slapping filled his head along with a stern commanding voice.

“Good boy.” he heard.” You like that?” which he could only answer by letting out a muffled moan as drool dripped off his chin.” You’re taking this surprisingly well despite the fit you threw about being tied up~.”

His glazed eyes wandered around the room to find the source. Of course his blearly gaze rested firmly on a tall, dark, and handsome blonde with pointed sunglasses, cartoonishly in the shape of triangles. Said man held a paddle in his hands, watching his partner carefully.” Cronus, baby, you still up for the main event?”

Sweet words tainted by that wicked smile he always had. Cronus, bound and hanging from the ceiling in a harness just above the bed, gave a weak whimper, eyes begging to be released of the gag. When he was freed, his jaw just hung open as he panted from the intense sting on his ass that also brought him great pleasure. The sea dweller had happily come to be one of the tall human’s favorite little play things and Cronus revealed in the attention.

“Do I have to repeat myself, pet?” asked the man wielding the paddle like an extension of his own arm. After another moment of silence as the troll hung there, he spoke once more,” Someone’s being a little brat today.”

Cronus craned his neck a bit to keep looking at his dom.” c-c’m’on chief… givwe it to me.”

He couldn’t deny that as he stayed there bound with his eyes hungrily set on his partner he could feel his nook quivering in anticipation. He craved more, and was growing a bit spoiled from the human’s attention.” Not begging yet, hmm?” said the blonde.” I’ve been gone a week and find my plaything demanding rewards for nothing?”

Cronus’s pupils dilated and let out a harsh cry when the paddle came down on his already beat purple rump. “ m-more.” he gasped,” please.. Pl-please Bro more.” the gasps turned to hiccups and cries for Bro Strider.” please give me more.”

There was a tense moment, followed by the bed creaking signaling to the submissive troll that he was about to get what he craved. His bulge wriggled in excitement, having been kept waiting long enough for said needy Ampora. His earfins wiggled to adjust to the sound of a belt being pulled off and pants dropping. Cronus’s breath hitched as he felt the warm head of the elder Strider’s pierced cock made contact with his own dripping wet nook. Both audibly moaned softly as the human was pulled in to the Ampora’s quivering sex.

“God, you must really had been jonesing for the Strider~.” Bro purred, rubbing Cronus’s thighs,” Sure you can last?”

The sea dweller trilled and tried to rock himself forward and back while suspended. To which Bro responded by cutting him down, releasing him from the ropes. Nice thick marks were left where they had once been. The human flipped his partner over onto his back and pulled off the remaining rope from his body.” You really know how ta rile me up, boy.”

Cronus yelped as he was pulled towards Bro roughly, back onto that godsend of a dick. He moaned, arching his back beautifully as his gills contracted in a huge inhale. Such a sight made the blonde want to make a mess of him, even more so than he already was. Bro lightly teased by grinding his hips in small motions while inside Cronus’s nook, running his hands up his body and taking firm grasp of the other’s hands. The Ampora moaned, tilting his head back and simultaneously catching his horns on the pillow. Bro swiftly pulled his hands out of the others and yanked hard on his partner’s horns, jerking his head up right.

“Damn horns ruining my good pillows.” Bro growled.” do I need to put the bumpers back on these things?”

“N-No.” Cronus whimpered as Bro rocked his hips a bit more.” pl-please not the bumpers.”

The bumpers were the worst thing for his sensitive horns. He came twice as fast with them on, and today he wanted to savour every bit of Bro as it was the first day he had the Strider to himself for a long period of time in over a week. He didn’t particularly like to share, but he let it slide because when it was just the two of them, he got all the attention he wanted and more.

The week without Bro had been unbearable as Cronus had started and ended his heat while Bro was unavailable. Cronus had to hide in his room and straddle a body pillow the majority of the time. The poor troll was still coming off it, and of course a human couldn’t tell how predatory his needs were. Cronus wrapped his arms around the Strider and whimpered,” movwe…. Movwe inside me please.”

Bro listened to the desperation in the other’s voice, a bit surprised, but grinned and obliged happily as he was growing impatient as well. Cronus let out the sweetest moans, Bro couldn’t deny that, and he was always pretty obedient. He never failed to show up for a scheduled romp or even for a spontaneous booty call. Although he was the most needy spoiled brat he’d ever met and that was saying something. Bro did have to punish him quite a bit before getting results of a loyal sub.

Cronus gasped for air, now rocking his hips in time with Bro’s thrusting. He sunk his teeth into his flesh, leaving a mark, while clawing his back in bliss as well.” Bro~!!” he cried out when he let go of the human’s skin. “ Fuck Bro~!”

The blonde man inhaled sharply, hearing his name from those sweet lilac lips drove him crazy. Bro sped up his thrusting, watching his pet drool and moan beneath him. It was a beautiful sight, but to keep the fun going, bro flipped Cronus onto his hands and knees. The sea dweller clawed the sheets beneath him as Bro hit it from the back.

It felt amazing, like he was going to melt in the bliss he felt at this moment. His nook spasmed and tightened around Bro’s length as his vision went blank and he collapsed forward in one of the most intense orgasms he’s ever had. His legs went weak, knowing that Bro was not going to stop just because he had came. In fact, Bro pulled Cronus on top of himself and watched the dazed sea dweller gently bounce up and down in bliss.

His golden gaze was fixed on Cronus. His earfins were down in a relaxed motion, his head tilted upwards slightly as his mouth hung open for his voice to be let out freely. His shoulders were slim and shapely as he braced himself with his hands on Bro’s abs. Dark purple freckles covered Cronus’s grey alien skin, with almost a soft glow. Bro gently put his hands on the other’s thighs and encouraged him,” you’re doing great, babe. Such a good boy~.”

Cronus whimpered, leaning down to lay on Bro, still moving his hips, breathing shallow as he continued his task. Bro’s hands wandered up to the troll’s back and rubbed it, as well as his bruised butt.” Good boy. Just a little more.” Bro praised, getting close himself, watching this extremely obnoxious beauty do his weary best after being rocketed to the moon by Bro’s ladder of piercings. 

He held the highblood and grunted as he came from Cronus’s still pulsating nook. When they were both satisfied, Bro made sure the battered pet got proper aftercare and praise. Much to his little brother’s dismay, who’d come home from school just as Bro was sitting down on the couch in the living room with Cronus bundled in a blanket. Dave hated when Bro had his little play things over and it was obvious he’d just gotten done using them. Although Cronus seemed to be the only one who got this cuddly treatment.

Once the younger Strider was in his room, Bro pet Cronus’s hair and flipped on the tv as the sea dweller purred in his lap, barely able to keep his eyes open now. He fell asleep like that, while Bro coddled him, even if Cronus’s friends clearly discouraged him from doing so because it would only bring about him being clingy. But Bro didn’t mind the idea of having the greaser troll around and being clingy.


End file.
